


Across the Moor

by Hami_Hufflepuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Nonbinary Character, Other, Travel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hami_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Hami_Hufflepuff
Summary: Rose was banished from her kingdom so she tried to find a village with her boyfriend, Henry. After a fight she left Henry and now must live with someone who she might just fall in love with.





	Across the Moor

The stars shone brightly over the campsite, the elk dashed away as the cold winter air swept across the English moor. Two people, a boy and a girl, sheltered each other with a single blanket, their fur coats doing nothing to protect them from the cold. The boy was bleeding from his head, a reminder of a nasty encounter with an angry wolf. The girl kept placing bandage after bandage on the boy’s head, “Henry, you’ve got to be more careful! You could have died!” The girl exclaimed, setting the bandages down and holding the boy, his soft hair tickling her face.

“My fair Rose, dying seems preferable to the cold we’re in,” Henry whispered to himself and kept trying to make a fire with two sticks he’d found earlier that day. “I do wish that the king didn’t banish us just because you loathed the prince. If I’m being quite honest, the prince was stupid enough to not realize that we were in love. But I suppose it was for the better.” He murmured grimly.

“I suppose you’re right, but maybe we should have waited to leave the kingdom,” Rose suggested, waving her hand around, “or at the very least have saved up enough gold to catch a ride to the nearest town. We could’ve also gone to my father’s kingdom.” 

“Rose, don’t you see that we couldn’t have? The king would have caught wind of the situation and I wouldn’t think your father would’ve taken kindly to his daughter loving a commoner like me. Besides, now we can be together in peace.” A look of madness grew on Henry’s face. 

“Well if this is what it takes to be with you then I don’t want any part of it.” Rose declared, immediately getting away from her boyfriend. “ I shall stay with you until the snow dies down and your wound gets better, and then I’m finding my way back to civilization!” 

“You’d rather leave me than find true happiness with me?” Henry’s bewilderment showed clearly in his voice. “No matter, you’re pregnant, you can’t leave me. You’ll die out there.” He stated darkly.

“I am only one month pregnant. I’ll be fine! Unlike you, who would have been dead in a day had I not been there to protect you!” Rose yelled, standing up and folding her arms across her chest. 

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere,” Henry growled, putting the sticks down and moving towards Rose, the moonlight illuminating his face. A flash of anger shown on his face as he tightly held Rose’s hands in his own.

“Get away from me!” Rose freed her hands and yanked the blanket away from her boyfriend. With a huff, she started to leave when Henry seized her hand and forced her to face towards him. With the anger of a thousand suns, she punched him in the face and fled the makeshift campsite. She ran as fast and as far as she could but eventually she had to stop for a break. She fell to her knees and held onto the small blanket, the freshly fallen snow crunching under her hands. 

She trembled and felt her face grew hot as tears flowed freely, she was crying. She felt so angry and so sad at the same time, to the point she balled her hands into fists and hit the ground. She fell to the ground, cursing every god and goddess to ever exist, after all, what had she done to anger them? She cried herself dry and felt so tired that she ended up falling asleep. A small figure looked at Rose from the nearby forest, a look of pity had grown on their face.

The figure approached Rose and brought them to their house in the forest. They made soup and water for when Rose woke up. They grabbed a book, "How To Care for Humans," and sat in a chair to read. They transformed their clothes from heavy winter gear into a tunic and pants. 

Rose awoke to a strange scene; a petite figure was relaxing in a chair reading a book and there was soup and water on the nearby table. She realized that she was in a comfy bed with millions of pillows. The bed was a light green and the pillows were pink with black dots, resembling a watermelon. She took in her surroundings, it was a simple cottage that had one room, a bookshelf sat near the door and the kitchen area was in front of her.

"Oh, you're awake!" the figure exclaimed and had Rose sit up in bed, giving her the soup and water, "I was afraid that you'd never wake up but I'm glad you did!" 

Rose murmured a thank you and got a good look of the figure, it seemed to be a fairy based on its short stature and indigo wings. "Excuse me for being rude, but who are you?" 

"I am Avery, a common forest fairy!" Avery exclaimed excitedly. "I have a small request if ya don't mind." They said getting a book for Rose to read.

"I don't mind at all, what is it?" Rose ate the soup with gusto, she hadn't had food for a few days after all. When she was done, she placed it on the table beside her.

"I don't like being called a she or a he, so could you call me a they? I do hope it isn't too much trouble!" Avery hesitated giving Rose the book. 

"It's not too much trouble at all, after all, I owe it to you after you saved my life." Rose picked up the book, appropriately titled "A Valley of Flowers", and started to read it. She thought to mention that she was pregnant but she was only going to be there for a day or two at most.

"Thank you very much, fairy-folk and human-folk aren't usually so kind to me. Anyway, what's your name?" Avery asked, summoning a glass of sweet tea.

"I'm Rose," Rose replied as she continued to read the book.

"A fitting name for someone so lovely." Avery flirted, taking a sip of their tea.

Rose blushed and chuckled, "Why thank you." 

The two chatted for hours, eventually the two went to sleep. Avery had wanted to sleep in the chair but Rose eventually convinced them to share a bed with her, the two were on two opposite sides of the bed though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose awoke first and stepped in front of a mirror to pull her hair up into a ponytail, but she realized that there was something different about her appearance. Her figure was a tad slimmer than usual but the most apparent change was the appearance of freckles. Her curly ginger hair bounced up and down as she immediately fell in love with her freckles and she cherished them. Avery had awoken by this time and smiled at how adorable Rose was being. They made breakfast for Rose, who tried to decline but eventually gave in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days turned into a few weeks and eventually into a month as the storm would not die down. Rose mentioned it over lunch one day, "Why hasn't the storm gone down?"

"Well it's simple, someone put a spell on this moor which causes it to be winter year-round. It was a disaster when it started but we grew used to it. Why do you ask?" Avery replied nonchalantly.

"Well I was meant to be gone a few months ago, not because you haven't been amazing but because I didn't want to be a burden on you," Rose replied quickly. 

"Oh Rose-" Avery took Rose's hand in their's, "-you could never be a burden to me. You are wonderful in so many ways."

"Thank you, Avery," Rose held onto Avery's hand and pondered for a moment, "how would I be able to get out of this moor if I wanted to travel?"

"Unless you went the way you came, you wouldn't be able to get out of here for at least a month or so. Why, would you like to travel?" Avery asked.

"I would like too. I would also like it if you came along with me." Rose admitted, a blush forming on her face.

"Well, let's get started!" Avery had a determined look on their face and let go of Rose to gather materials.

"But I thought you said it would take at least a month to get out of this moor?" Rose questioned as she watched Avery go into the forest to get materials.

"I should've clarified, it takes a month to get out of the moor by foot! Never said anything about it taking a month by flying!" Avery chuckled and got to work. Rose helped gather materials and smiled warmly at Avery.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should probably tell you something," Rose said one night, it had been a few weeks since they started making a flying machine.

"What is it, my dear?" Avery asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

"I'm pregnant," Rose hesitated. Avery had raised their eyebrow and shrugged.

"I kind of guessed. You can't vomit every day for two months and expect me to believe that it was because of an illness. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Believe me, from what you told me of Henry, I'm glad that you fled when you did. " Avery smiled and closed their book.

Rose just smiled and kissed Avery on the cheek.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few months but eventually Rose and Avery were able to travel. On their travels, they were able to get married and Rose gave birth to a girl named Daisy. The trio lived happily ever after.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to write poetry for the first time in forever but ended up with this short story. I know that the summary is crappy but I don't really know how to write good summaries. Also I'll probably be doing more original stories, since I can make character's personalities on the spot and accurately stick to them. I'm also not worrying about making characters too OOC when I write fanfiction. I still love writing fanfiction, don't get me wrong, but I love writing spontaneous original stories even more. This is still in the process of being edited, I just need to find a beta reader.
> 
> Also this was supposed to be realistic fiction, but it ended up turning into a fantasy story. I don't know whether I'm proud of that but I really like how the story came out. Also in case you wanted to know, Rose and Henry are 19, and Avery is 20.


End file.
